Host Club in Amestris
by AnimeAmy26c
Summary: What happens when the Host Club cosplay FMA and find that the Black Magic Club's door has changed into a mysterious gate and curiosity gets the better of Haruhi? And what will the FMA Cast think of strange people who appear to be dressed like them? Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Cosplay

"Haruhi you have to wear the Winry outfit, it's the only one left," Tamaki said, pushing the cosplay towards her.

"No way in Hell, Senpai," she growled.

"Haruhi, you know Daddy does not approve of such language!" Tamaki squealed in disbelief.

"It's part of your job," the twins grinned together, "And because you're so flat-chested, even though you're cosplaying as a girl no-one will notice that you **are** a girl."

"Please, Haru-Chan it's really cute!" Hunny piped in.

"Fine," Haruhi mumbled.

Today's theme at the Host Club had been suggested by Renge. Who also ordered the outfits and demanded they be worn. And the theme was, obviously, Fullmetal Alchemist.

Tamaki had decided as self-proclaimed male lead he should be Edward Elric. Hunny wanted to be a cute character and had settled on wearing Alphonse Elric's armour and had eyeholes cut out in the middle so he could see out of the massively oversized armour. Mori was to be Roy Mustang. The twins were the homunculi Greed, Hikaru, and Envy, Kaoru. And Kyoya agreed to be Jean Havoc. All they needed was their leading girl for Winry Rockbell. And Renge had decided that she to should join in for once and that she should be Riza Hawkeye.

As the doors to the Host Club swung open that day the customers were greet by a room that had transmutation circles scrawled on every possible surface and Renge who greeted them all by telling them how the room was based on the anime Fullmetal Alchemist.

As Hunny and Mori sat with their customers, Hunny nudged him and whispered, "Don't forget that line that Renge wrote for you, Takashi."

Mori sighed before telling the ladies, "My love for you burns as brightly as the fire I snap with these gloves."

This caused the girls to all go berserk and fangirl like crazy.

Renge had wrote such lines for everyone else depending on their character and not-so-silently observed, but did not hesitate to correct them if she thought it was necessary.

Haruhi sat surrounded by her usual customers.

"Haruhi, you make such a cute girl," one commented.

"Thank you. To tell you the truth, I don't particularly know the anime," Haruhi sighed in response.

"You could always come and watch at Father's house one day!" Tamaki interrupted grasping Haruhi's shoulders.

"Don't you have customers?" Haruhi mumbled at him, to try and make him leave her alone.

"I see where I'm not wanted," Tamaki shrunk away, teary eyed.

"Oh Kaoru, I just wish I had you all to myself," Hikaru said in his typical brotherly love style, "If I could I would never let you leave my sights."

"But Hikaru, don't you see how envious I am of all the attention you get from the ladies," Kaoru responded.

"Well improvised," Renge whispered at them.

Eventually the club began to empty of its guests and Renge too left, mumbling something about new exclusive anime and that she needed to see it first.

Haruhi set to work trying to scrub the twin's transmutation circles off the floor, when she happened to notice something out the corner of her eye.

The door to the Black Magic Club room was different again. Not just different, downright strange. It had weird markings all over it and had a strange carving that resembled an eye in the middle.

In a burst of uncharacteristic curiosity Haruhi walked towards the door.

"Haruhi, what're you doing?" the Twins asked her simultaneously.

"The door is different," Haruhi turned to them.

"It is?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course, it's different. It didn't look like this this afternoon," Haruhi said.

"Boss, that door looks familiar to me…" Hikaru started.

"Like we're seen it before," Kaoru completed.

"Maybe on TV or something," they said together.

"Let's just ask Nekozowa Senpai," Haruhi said as she began to push it open.

"Wait! Haruhi!" Tamaki and the twins yelled, it struck them where they recognised it from, but were too late.

The door slid open to reveal a darkness and eyes. It sucked them all in.

* * *

So hi everyone!

I just wanna say Ouran and FMA are probably my two favourite animes (well the Melancholy makes three), so I wanted to do a crossover.

I noticed that most FMA and Ouran crossover tend to take place at Ouran so I thought why can't the Hosts go there so I used the door that leads to Nekozowa's clubroom, which changed once during the series and is pointed out by Haruhi.

So I hope you all liked the first chapter and now I have to go upload some other stuff.

Bye~!

Amy.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Eds Make Ed Angry

Sorry to anyone who read the first chapter and has been waiting for the next update.

Truth is this has been complete for a while, but a combination of my PC having an annoying virus/glitch where it warns me that it's gonna restart itself in one minute and then me being completely annoyed with this chapter and not being happy with it and then fixing it and then refixing it and then replacing it and then going back to the original then changing that some more... This went on for some time.

Anyway, to be honest I'm still not completely happy with it, so please review and suggest anything to make it better and anything that needs fixed.

Besides that please enjoy.

* * *

Within seconds of being sucked through the door the Host Club were thrown into a alley in a vast city. They were all still in their cosplay. The buildings on either side of them had no windows looking into the grey alley and the wall behind them was blank.

Immediately Haruhi turned to Kyoya, "Senpai, where are we?"

"Why do you assume that I know?" Kyoya answered back with another question.

"Then what…" Hikaru started.

"Happened?" Kaoru finished.

"Hey!" a voice interrupted with a shout from the end of the alley, "It's the Fullmetal Alchemist! He'll fix my radio."

The person appeared to be watching Tamaki and small cluster of people all gathered into view and ran to meet him.

Tamaki revelled in such attention and smiled and waved to the people cheerfully, but soon they surrounded him.

"Senpai," Haruhi shouted to him, "Do you know these people?"

"No," Tamaki said smiling, still happily centre of attention.

"I believe these people have mistaken Tamaki in his cosplay as someone else," Kyoya explained, leaning down, with a whisper to her.

"He's a lot taller, from what I'd heard he was a shrimp," someone in the crowd mumbled.

"So can you fix my radio?" someone else asked Tamaki.

"I don't know how to fix radios," Tamaki told them, confused.

"But you've done it for other people. You're Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?" the person from before asked.

"No. This is cosplay."

"Cosplay?" someone asked.

"I bet he's just trying to get out of doing a nice thing for someone. Let's get out of here," the person with the shattered radio sighed.

As the group started to walk away Tamaki stopped them before dramatically ordering, "Kyoya! Get out some money, we'll pay for their new radio."

The people stopped and turned back towards them.

Kyoya grudgingly took a some yen out of pocket, "This should be enough to cover a radio."

The person walked back and looked at the money before pushing it away with annoyance, "What the heck is this stuff? You guys are a con."

They all stormed away angrily.

Hunny, still in the Al armour, turned to Mori, "Takashi, what happened?"

Mori shrugged.

Just then at the end of the street someone remarkably familiar came into view along with another person that looked familiar - well not so much person as suit of armour.

The twins stepped forward to look at the two odd people.

"Look, it's Envy!" the small blonde figure yelled angrily to his companion before running at them.

"Why's he…" Hikaru started.

"Looking at me?" Kaoru finished.

"Cosplay," Kyoya stated.

"Duck, Kao-Chan!" Hunny shouted, just as the blonde figure's right arm became a blade and swiped at where Kaoru's head had been and Hunny swiftly leapt from the armour cosplay, which fell limply to the ground, and delivered a flying to kick to the blonde boy's head, who was knocked across the alley by the force, before Hunny landed gracefully.

"No-one tries to hurt my friends!" Hunny scolded with his arms crossed.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted holding Kaoru in his arms.

"I'm ok," he smiled back reassuringly.

The blonde boy looked up at the Host Club, then noticed the one who looked like a taller version of himself.

"Who the Hell are you?" the blonde boy got to his feet and shouted furiously at Tamaki.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh," Tamaki announced, then looked at blonde boy with a look of vague confusion, "I recognise you."

Face-palm.

"Why are you dressed like me? I'm Edward Elric and no-one steals my identity!" Ed yelled.

Suddenly he was joined by the armour, "Except for those Fletcher brothers."

"Not the time, Al," Ed warned.

"I think I know what's going on," Kyoya whispered to Haruhi.

"Good, because I have no idea."

"I think that we are in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist," Kyoya answered.

"But how?" Haruhi quizzed.

"I don't know. Why does everyone assume that I know everything?" Kyoya muttered in response.

"Well what now?"

"I think we should try and defuse the situation before Elric attacks Tamaki and Hunny-Senpai attacks him in response," Kyoya answered.

Sure enough Ed did look like he was about to attack Tamaki, who was discussing the lead-up to what happened; all **two years **of the Host Club and their events.

"Will you shut up!?" Ed shouted at him, "Geez, you're an arrogant jackass! And I barely know you! How do guys all put up with him?!"

Tamaki stepped back in shock and turned and grasping Haruhi's shoulders, "Haruhi! Don't listen to this insolent commoner! You're better than this! Don't listen to his despicable language!"

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked in ignorance of his words, shaking loose from his grip.

Tamaki's face dropped and he then sulked in the corner.

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped up to talk the to the Elric brothers.

"We're the…" Hikaru began.

"Hitachiin brothers…" Kaoru said with a grin.

"Twins to be precise," they smirked together.

"Wait, why do you look like Envy and Greed?" Ed interrupted, eyeing them with suspicion.

"How rude of him Kaoru," Hikaru stated, as he turned to Kaoru.

"Huh?" Ed looked confused.

"Interrupting our introduction," Kaoru agreed, looking at Hikaru.

"He doesn't even know our names," they said, turning to Ed.

"I'm Kaoru," Hikaru smirked.

"And I'm Kaoru too," Kaoru grinned.

"Wait, wha?" Ed said, looking slightly puzzled.

"No, I'm Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"Wait, I thought I was Hikaru," Hikaru responded.

"No, you're Kaoru," Kaoru answered.

Smack smack. Haruhi delivered a swift slap to each of the twin's heads.

She turned to Ed, who recoiled in fear at the sight of 'Winry' and shuffled towards Al.

"I'm so sorry," Haruhi apologised for the twins.

"Winry, why are you with them?" Ed asked.

"What?" Haruhi asked, thoroughly confused, "I'm Haruhi."

"Sorry, I uh.. thought you were someone else," Ed almost smiled.

"Brother, why are those people dressed like people we know?" Alphonse whispered to Ed.

"I have no idea," Ed responded.

"And this is Hikaru," Haruhi continued motioning at Hikaru, "And this is Kaoru," she said motioning towards Kaoru, "They like to mess with people's heads," she explained.

Mori stepped forward from behind the others with Hunny, the only one in his Ouran uniform and looking like he normally would having been wearing it while he was in the armour, on his shoulders, who had went there after kicking Ed, who had the start of a bruise on one eye.

"Colonel?" Al asked.

"Huh?" Mori grunted.

"He sounds a lot like the Colonel," Ed said, leaning to Al.

"It's cosplay silly," Hunny hopped from Mori's shoulders, he walked towards Ed, who backed away slightly, "I'm sorry for kicking you. In the face. I didn't want you to hurt my friend."

"Apology accepted," Ed grunted, though the side of his face still ached from Hunny's kick.

"What's cosplay?" Al asked.

"It's hard to explain, but we're dressed as character's from an anime," Haruhi stated bluntly.

"Haruhi, please consider that we're in their world right now. Please don't say such stupid things," Kyoya whispered to Haruhi.

"What're you talking about?" Ed questioned.

"I'm sorry. We're just a bit confused at the moment," Kyoya stood in front of the others, appointing himself as spokesperson for the club.

"Yeah, well," Ed said, still watching them cautiously, "Just please stop looking like me," he said to Tamaki, "I don't want a complete moron ruining my image."

Tamaki, who had recently recovered from his sulk, returned to the corner of the alley and gained a pool of his tears around himself.

"Unfortunately we don't have any other clothes to wear, so we have no choice to be dressed like this," Kyoya explained, "The only thing we can do is take our wigs off."

With that the Host Club took what Kyoya had said as a kind of order and removed their cosplay wigs.

"Brother, we should help them," Al sympathised with them.

"I'll see what I can do," Ed mumbled.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, the next one could take a while again; it's mostly written, but, like this one, I'm not all happy with it.

So please review and tell me how to improve, fix or change anything for the better.

Thanks for reading.

Bye~!  
Amy.


End file.
